


“I figured it out!”

by b99xperaltiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don’t know what this is haha, Random & Short, Wife or Dog?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b99xperaltiago/pseuds/b99xperaltiago
Summary: “It’s two-thirty in the morning, what the hell is so urgent that you wake me up at two-thirty?” She asks.Jake smiles to her. “I figured it out!”Amy pauses for a moment before furrowing her eyebrows. She regrets asking the next question before it even leaves her mouth, but she finds herself saying it anyway. “Figured what out?”“The question that’s been burning in my mind for years.” Jake responds blankly, the grin still printed on his face.Amy sighs and puts her fingers against her temple slightly. “Which is?”Jake sits up straighter a little before replying. “Is Kelly the wife or the dog?”





	“I figured it out!”

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea and decided to write it and as I was, I thought about how this would be an amazing cold open idea. Like just imagine this happening 😂

Jake’s eyes pry open slowly as he rolls over to his right side. He stares to the clock on his bedside table for a moment before widening his eyes and quickly turning to his other side again, shaking his wife gently to wake her up.

“Ames, babe, wake up, this is urgent.” He says and he shakes her shoulder, breaking her from the deep sleep to the conscious.

She stares at her husband’s dark figure for a moment before switching her bedside lamp on and putting her glasses on her nose before staring at the clock beside her to read the time. She then turns her gaze to her husband as she stares angrily at him. “It’s two-thirty in the morning, what the hell is so urgent that you wake me up at two-thirty?” She asks.

Jake smiles to her. “I figured it out!”

Amy pauses for a moment before furrowing her eyebrows. She regrets asking the next question before it even leaves her mouth, but she finds herself saying it anyway. “Figured what out?”

“The question that’s been burning in my mind for years.” Jake responds blankly, the grin still printed on his face.

Amy sighs and puts her fingers against her temple slightly. “Which is?”

Jake sits up straighter a little before replying. “Is Kelly the wife or the dog?”

She groans and throws her head back against the headboard. “Oh, for god’s sake, Jake, still? You’re on this still after six years?”

He nods quickly before putting his hand out. “But I’ve finally got the answer: Kelly is the dog because what kind of human would eat peanut butter straight from the jar?”

Amy deadpans him for a moment. “You would.” She replies blatantly.

Jake stares to her with a straight face before smiling. “Touché, but what kind of person would get antsy if they didn’t get out of the house enough?”

Amy cuts in. “Jake.”

He looks up and hums at his name. “Yeah?”

“Go back to sleep.” She instructs, staring at him before taking her glasses from her nose and putting them on the table and turning off the light, laying back down in bed.

Jake takes a moment before he follows, laying down beside her. He considers calling Scully to confirm his theory and finally have the weight of who Kelly is lifted from his chest - that is until Amy speaks up from the dark again.

“And don’t you dare disturb Scully by calling him to ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are my life-blood ❤️


End file.
